Muggle Fortune Teller
by Zutarafan16
Summary: It is the summer of their 6th and 7th year. Hermione is at home while her parents are at work. She gets a visit from some of her old Muggle friends. They end up watching a Muggle Fortune Teller on TV and Hermione gets her fortune told.


A/N: Ok, this is not my first Harry Potter 'fic but it is the first one i'm posting on here. My real first one i'm not going to post up. It needs a lot of improvment if i was going to post it up anyway. And i'm kind of busy writing Different Destiny right now, to write any thing else. I've already written this so... Anyway this is a quick short story. It takes place during their 6th and 7th year.

Muggle Fortune Teller 

Hermione sighed as she sat at the counter island in her kitchen, popping another grape in her mouth, staring out the window watching Muggle teenagers she used to know but never kept in touch with, hang out. _They probably forgot I existed, unless Christine talks to them about me, _she thought. Christine used to be her best friend before Hermione went to Hogwarts. The two girls still hung out over the summer but Christine had no clue of Hermione being a which. Hermione let out another soft sigh. Her parents were at work so there was no one to talk to. She could always write a letter to Ron, Harry, or Ginny, but she was already waiting for answers to her last letters.

She had already finished all the holiday homework, even though it was only three weeks in to the summer holiday. But, she could always check it over again. Just as Hermione was getting up, there was a knock on the door and it barged open before she could even answer.

Christine stood in the doorway a broad smile spread on her face. As she walked in to the kitchen she didn't close the door behind her.

"Hermione" she started "your parents home?"

"Well, 'hello' to you to." Hermione said jokingly, but she answered anyway "No, at work. Why?"

Christine didn't answer. Instead, she went over to the still open door and called out "C'mon in!"

Hermione looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I figured we could have a little get together since you informed me this is the last summer you will be living here. Because when term starts again, that is your last year at school so you're movin' out when you get home."

Just then four girls the same age as Hermione and Christine, appeared in the doorway.

"Hermione, you remember," Christine started "Cindy," she pointed at the first girl who was tall, skinny, and had bouncy, blonde curls, pushed back with a head band. "Rachael," a smug looking girl, with straight black hair, and bangs that reached the tips of her eyebrows. "Kayla," this girl had wavy brown hair that she pulled into a sort of side pony tail. She wore loop earrings in the shape of hearts. "and Melissa." The last girl had her arms folded across her chest. She had straight blonde hair that fell to her shoulders with brown highlights. She looked at Hermione, her eyes scanning over her brown mess of curls, and scoffed. Hermione suddenly felt very small.

She looked at Christine and smiled. "oh, yes of course," even though she vaguely remembered any of them.

"Okay," Christine said, sliding back her sandy brown hair into a sloppy bun. "to the living room."

The six girls walked into the living room, Christine stopping in the kitchen first to get a bag of chips. She was lucky to find some because it was only on rare occasions Hermione's parents bought them.

Christine placed the chips on the coffee table. Cindy, Rachael, Kayla, and Melissa sat on the couch. Christine and Hermione sat in the two armchairs.

"So, er…" Hermione started feeling uncomfortable about the heavy silence.

" Lets watch T.V." Christine stated.

Hermione grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V.

"Turn to channel eight." said Cindy. "It's four o'clock, the fortune teller, Madam Bayona is on. She's great. Maybe we could call in.

Hermione changed the channel and set the remote down. In a flash, a middle aged women with a lot of rings and gold bangles, with a purple turban on her head appeared sitting at a desk with teacups, (supposedly with tea leaves in them), a deck of cards, and a big crystal ball. The woman was saying "- Madam Bayona. How may I be to your service?" There was obviously someone on the phone line.

Another deep, crackly, voice came. "Yeah, hi, I'm-"

He was interrupted by Madam Bayona. "Robert Wensley."

"Yeah." came the voice now excitedly.

They listened to the rest of his fortune until he hung up.

"Next caller!" said Madam Bayona as a number appeared on the screen.

"Call now!" Melissa yelled.

Hermione picked up the living room phone and dialed the number. It rang twice, then she heard, and saw the woman on T.V. say "I am Madam Bayona. How may I be a service to you, Hermione Granger?" The five other girls in the room squealed.

"Can you just tell me my general fortune?"

"Ah, yes, Hermione. You are so smart, so hardworking. The friendships you have are so strong. And with your abilities and friends, you will be a big part in winning a war."

This was good news to Hermione.

"You have powers your friends with you now have not and don't even know of. Only your family, and people who also have that power, (like me) know you have it."

"What's she talking about?"

"Yeah, what power?"

" I - I don't know." answered Hermione untruthfully. She actually knew exactly what Madam Bayona was talking about. They can do magic. So, this so called 'fortune teller' was actually a which, who was a Seer and was doing Divination for a job. A Muggle job. Clever.

"Ask her who your soul mate is?" whispered Rachael. That was followed by eager nods and 'yeses'.

"I was wondering" Hermione began uneasily "if you could tell me who my soul mate is?"

"Ah," Madam Bayona went glazy-eyed as she stared into the crystal ball. After about thirty seconds she looked up. "Oh, my dear girl" she said with small pleasant smile. "You are one of the lucky ones who get together with their soul mate. Some people get to ones they think are their soul mates but really aren't . Hmmm… You don't have to worry. You have already known yours for six years and are very close. A red haired man."

Hermione froze. The girls 'ooohed'.

"Well that still gives you a lot to guess from." The Seer continued. "You know seven red haired men, but I think you know which ones aren't your soul mate. One's married, one's getting married, so that leaves five. One of them you haven't known for six years. One of them you aren't real close too. So that leaves three. Now, think Hermione. Out of these three men, who are you the closest to? Lets make this easier. Who did you meet first? He is the one."

"Hermione, who is it, Hermione?"

" Did you ever tell me about him, Hermione?"

"Do you even know who it is, Hermione?"

"Er, thanks, Madam Bayona." Hermione managed to squeak out before hanging up. Melissa flicked off the T.V.

"Spill." Christine said firmly. Ten eager eyes landed on Hermione.

" Okay," she started. " All the clues she gave me lead to Ron. But it's just a load of rubbish."

"So you know seven guys with red hair?" Kayla asked. Hermione nodded .

" All the red haired guys I know are Ron's family. His dad and five brothers. Ron's my best friend other than Harry, from my school. I probably wouldn't even be close to any of his brothers or his dad if I didn't know him."

"Who were the other two that you could have chose from?" Cindy asked obviously interested.

" Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers."

"Oh" Christine said.

"So what does Ron look like besides red hair? On my opinion red hair is geeky." Melissa sneered.

"Actually, I like Ron's red hair, and all his family's red hair. And they all have freckles." Hermione snapped getting annoyed at this Melissa's attitude.

"Hmm, red hair and freckles." pondered Rachael "Got a picture?" Hermione led the lot upstairs to her room where she had a motionless picture on her nightstand of Ron, Harry and herself. It was the only still picture she had of them and she kept it at home. All the moving photos were in her trunk.

The picture was taken in April, of this year at school. Their sixth year at Hogwarts. They all looked so happy sitting there side by side under the beech tree by the lake. _Harry probably looks the exact opposite of that right now,_ she thought. But she pushed that thought out of her mind.

"That's Ron." She said pointing at him in the photo. He was sitting in between Harry and Hermione, legs stretched out, hands behind his neck, and that famous, lopsided, grin on his face. Hermione sat cross legged on the ground next to him, book in lap grinning also. Harry sat on Ron's other side, legs bent, elbows resting on his knees, grinning just like the other two. Hermione couldn't help but smile while she looked at this photo remembering that day.

Kayla's voice brought her back to reality. "Oh, he's not that bad looking. He's actually quite cute."

"Hm, yeah." said Rachael approvingly. "Not what I imagined, but I like this one better." She pointed at Harry.

"Yeah me too. The black haired one's definitely better. He looks like the Strong but Silent type. I like it." Melissa cooed.

"Well Hermione," Christine started "you better get a move on with him. I know you've been fancying him just the way you talked about him last year, but now I know it's more than that." She smiled. "You're so lucky. He's really cute. Just hope he stays like that right?"

Just then there was the sound of a garage door opening. All the girls raced down stairs. Hermione said goodbye to each of them, as they ran out the door.

Hermione's mum walked in the from the door leading to the garage.

"Hi, sweetie how was your day?"

"It was pretty good," Hermione answered "I found out that some things that may seem impossible are actually possible if you look at things that you didn't allow yourself to see before."

Her mum nodded. " How was your day?" Hermione asked in return.

"Oh, my day. Well, I was let off early after I checked this boy who had a serious root canal. Oh, it was bad…"

She rambled on and on. Usually Hermione would pay rapt attention, but she had other things on her mind. Maybe, just maybe it was true that Ron was her soul mate. She definitely wouldn't mind that.

"Hermione, you better never get a root canal or even a cavity!"

Fin.

A/N: I hope you liked this. There are a lot of OC's in this fic. One of them is based on me. Try and guess which one.

I don't know much about dentistry so please excuse me if there is something wrong with the root canal or cavity thing.


End file.
